


Catalyst

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Catalyst

### Catalyst

#### by Winnie

Date: Saturday, February 15, 2003 6:31 AM 
    
    
         TITLE: Catalyst
         AUTHOR: Winnie (gillians_gal)
         RATING: NC-17 for graphic sex
         EMAIL:
         WEBSITE: http://scully4mulder.tvheaven.com/fanficindex.htm
         CATEGORY: Story/Romance
         KEYWORDS: Scully/Reyes Slash, Past MSR
         SPOILERS: Up to & including Season 9, except "The Truth".
    

NOTES: Set in Season 9, sometime after William. I challenged myself to writ myself into my story and make it semi-plausable. This is still a bit rough in some places, but I had time to type it up, so I might as well post it. 

"The Femme's Guide to the Universe" is an actual book, by Shar Rednour. I wholeheartedly recommend it. Thanks to Shar for her inspiration! 

Feedback is always welcome at the above email. 

Enjoy! 

* * *

"Where am I?" 

Agent Reyes looked over to the sofa in the interrigation room. Sprawled across the grey wool cover was a young woman who looked about twenty. Her black hair was short, a messy bob that framed her hazel eyes. A tight white t-shirt with a UFO printed on it hid most of her soft belly, and her pedicured feet peeked out the bottom of her ankle-length peasant skirt. 

Reyes only snapped out of her silent assesment of the suspect when she felt eyes on her own body. She caught the girl's eyes and scowled. 

"I show you mine, you show me yours" the girl grinned. 

Reyes spoke, ignoring her comment. "My name is Agent Reyes. I've got some questions for you. Do you know why you've been arrested?" 

"Well, judging from the lack of licentious walking-mid-life-crises, I'm guessing this isn't the drunk tank." 

Reyes turned away from the girl, biting back a smile. "Lets start with your name, age, why you're here." 

"Just call me Winnie. I'm 19, and I ended up here instead of Paris when I scalped my plane ticket at the last minute because I heard French women were ugly." 

Reyes paced back to her chair and sat down. "And you're Australian?" 

"Yeah, just don't mention Steve Irwin, beaches, or koalas. I can't stand any of them." 

Agent Dogget motioned at Monica through the glass panel in the door. She exited the room. 

"John?" she asked. 

"We searched her suitcase. I think we should go through the contents with her" he said, opening the door to the interview room. "Ladies first." 

Reyes entered with Dogget in tow. He plonked an old leather suitcase and a pair of sandals, which were so high that the bottoms could've been bricks. Monica leant against the desk, arms crossed, as Dogget pulled the first evidence baggie from the suitcase. 

Inside was a decadently covered book - "The Femmes Guide to the Universe" by Shar Rednour. The cover was dog-eared, and it's generally scrappy condition showed it was often read. 

"I haven't checked it out thoroughly but it looks like some kind of feminist crap" said Dogget. "Next item, an Australian passport. Shows her name as--" 

"Don't say it" Winnie cut him off. 

He paused for a second "Winifred Marion Dorathea Kruger." 

The girl studied her fingernails in embarrassed silence. 

Then Dogget pulled out a baggie full of photos. He passed the bag to Monica, who put on a pair of gloves and looked through them, blushing slightly. All the photos were of Scully. In most of them, she was clothed, but a handful were more revealing - Scully getting changed, Scully sleeping, Scully getting herself off. 

"Needless to say" said Dogget "this is a serious matter. Right now we're looking at voyeurism and stalking." 

Winnie's jaw fell open. "Since when is admiring a beautiful woman from afar a crime? Do artists get in trouble for painting the things they see going on around them? Besides, just because this redhead was going to the same place as me doesn't make a stalker. Just call me a fan." 

"A fan" Dogget repeated, shaking his head. "We also found some interesting clothes." He pulled out two singlet tops, one that said "GAY (female symbol)" in big red block letters, the other "lipstick lesbian" in more ornate lettering. 

Winnie smiled proudly "I made those myself." 

"So they're yours?" asked Dogget "You're a lesbian? You love women?" 

Winnie's voice was thick with sarcasm "No, I just like taking naked pictures of them." 

"Then you can tell us what a Lipstick Lesbian is then?" Dogget asked. 

"Lipstick lesbians" Winnie paused "are those really bad pornstars who dress up as bimbo cheerleaders and pretend to lick each other out on camera." Dogget didn't see the flicker of amusement in her eyes. 

"She's kidding" said Reyes. "Lipstick lesbians are feminine lesbians who are attracted to other feminine lesbians. Couples are sometimes known as "femme squared" because of the intensity of their relationships." Reyes sounded like a textbook. 

"I see you know your femme's guide" said Winnie, brushing her hair off her face. 

Dogget looked at Reyes, his mouth agape "You read that crap?" 

"Is that a problem?" Reyes asked. 

Dogget sighed, breaking the intensity of the moment "Take her back to her cell". 

"Seeya 'round" said Winnie, winking at Reyes as she was escorted out of the room by two broad-shouldered guards. 

* * *

"This is the girl" said Reyes, dropping a case file on the desk. 

"The girl?" Scully repeated, raising an eyebrow at Reyes. 

"She turned 19 a few months ago. An Australian exchange student who should be in France." 

"Winifred Marion Dorathea Kruger" Scully read from the file "What have you go on her?" 

"The most incriminating evidence is a whole bunch of photos of you" Reyes handed Scully copies of the prints. "As you can see, she's been watching you for some time." 

Scully's face blushed scarlet. "Do these have to go in the file?" 

"'Fraid so. Do you want to hear something weird?" Reyes asked. 

"Why not?" It was an answer, not a question. 

"Winnie claims that most of her family, and possibly herself, are abductees." 

"Winnie?" Scully asked 

"Miss Kruger." 

Scully stood up and walked over to the basement's sliver of window. "And you think we should investigate this?" 

"Well, yeah, maybe there's a reason she's stalking you. Maybe she came here because she needed our help." 

"It says right here that the reason she didn't go to France was that one of her friends told her French women were ugly." 

"Yet somehow she managed to find you, the only non-black ops government investigator of unexplained phenomenon." 

"She obviously saw me and liked the way I looked. This says that she's always liked red-heads. Her favourite Spice Girl was Ginger Spice, her favourite films are Moulin Rouge & Titanic, mainly because she found their leading ladies attractive, and the only woman that isn't known for being a redhead on her list of the hottest actresses is Angelina Jolie." Scully read. "Do you really see any reason for her stalking beyond her being a horny teenager?" 

"Beyond recognizing your obvious assets" Monica muttered, correcting Dana as she glanced over the redhead's body. 

Dana stared at her open-mouthed. 

Reyes blushed slightly "Sorry, did I say that out loud?" 

"It's okay" Scully stammered "I just didn't know you felt that way too." 

"Dana?" Monica's face brightened to about a thousand times it's usual radiance. She stepped forward and gathered the shorter woman in her arms, holding her protectively against her chest. 

Dana's muffled voice tickled Monica's breasts "As much as I'd love to have my face buried between your _lovely_ breasts, I can't breathe." 

The women pulled apart slightly and shared a laugh. Scully gave Monica a long peck on the lips. "Thankyou" the redhead whispered tenderly. 

"Morning Ladies" Dogget said, shuffling into the room with his car keys in one hand and a cardboard cup tray with coffee for the three of them in the other. 

Scully and Reyes looked wide-eyed at Dogget and quickly retreated to opposite sides of the room. 

"What's up with you two?" Dogget asked. 

"Nothing, we're fine" said Scully, pacing around to the front of her desk. 

A knock sounded on the door. Skinner burst in, breathless. 

"They're going to release her" he panted. 

Reyes scowled "Why? They've got evidence!" 

"They're going with the arguement she's not 21, she's a minor. The only way we can even think about holding her is if we appeal to the Australian Ambassador." Skinner said. 

"But they can't do that, Dana deserves justice!" Reyes insisted. 

"We could always acccuse her of being a terrorist. We could hold her indefinately then." Dogget suggested, only half joking. 

Reyes frustrated eyes urged Dana to respond. "No Monica" she said "It's unconstitutional. That would be doing to her exactly what the FBI is always trying to do to us. Let her go, we'll get her later." 

The other three people in the room looked at Dana, they could not believe how well she was taking the situation. 

Skinner was the first to speak "I've sent an emissary to the embassy, so we'll just have to bide our time." 

* * *

It had been hours since Skinner's visit, and the general atmosphere of unease had been swept under the rug by Dogget's workaholic attitude. 

Scully stood up and swiped her empty coffee mug from the desk. "Coffee anyone?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. 

Monica ran down the hall after her, Garfield mug in hand. "Dana, Dana," Finally the taller woman caught Scully by the shoulder "Dana." 

Dana leant against Monica's shoulder. "I can't believe they're letting her go" she whispered. 

Monica held the back of Dana's head supportively. "Hey, don't worry, you can stay at my apartment until they've swept yours for bugs." 

Scully kissed Monica's cheek coyly "Thanks." 

Monica took Dana's free hand and squeezed it. "I have to apologise to you. That whole jealous lover act this morning was uncalled for. I'm sorry Dana." 

"Hey, it's good to know someone cares. Though we should probably both apologise to Agent Dogget for confusing him so damn much." she smiled, a rare thing these days. 

"How about I go and get that coffee" Monica suggested, her fingers lingering on Scully's as she took the mug from her. 

* * *

Winnie finished wiring the cameras into Agent Reyes' loft. Smiling, she mouthed a single word "Action". 

* * *

Monica opened the door for Scully and took her bags from her. 

"This is it" she said. 

Scully glanced around the mostly neat, spacious living room. Reyes gestured towards a doorway "That's the bedroom. I don't have a guest room so we'll have to share, or I can stay on the couch if you'd like?" 

"It's okay," said Scully "I'll take the sofa." 

"Make yourself at home" said Monica "I'll get some food." 

"I'm just going to have a shower" said Scully. 

Monica handed her a clean towel from the linen closet. "Take your time." 

Scully entered the bedroom and headed for the ensuite. She let her fingers trail over the bottles that littered Monica's bathroom counter. At first glance it looked messy, but on closer inspection it was simply an extension of Monica's almost carefree approach to life. Scully's fingers closed around a perfume bottle, Opium. She lifted it to her face, breathing in the musky overtones that were just one note of Monica's scent. 

Dana replaced the perfume back on the counter and started the water. She dropped her clothing in a pile outside the door and hopped under the steaming spray. By the time she had washed her body with Monica's soap, her hair with her shampoo, and her face with her cleanser, Dana was engrossed in a sensory dance of the various smells that made up Monica. 

* * *

Monica turned away from the stove as she heard the door open. Dana emerged from the bedroom wearing Monica's bathrobe. 

"Sorry, I forgot to take some clothes in" said Dana, her bare feet making soft noises on the wood as she walked toward the kitchen. 

"Don't worry about it" Monica replied "Dinner's almost ready, come and eat." 

Dana sat down at the kitchen table, watching awkwardly as Monica pulled plates and cutlery out of various cupboards. 

"Would you like a drink?" Monica asked. 

"Well, I know I shouldn't since we have work tomorrow and all, but I could really go for a beer." Scully replied. 

"Sure" said Monica, handing a beer to Scully and opening one for herself. She flicked the bottle top into a big glass jar on the counter. It was half-full of them. 

Throughout dinner, Dana's mind returned to the night when she and Mulder had drank beer and watched "Caddyshack", at least until she'd gotten tipsy. Their new-found romantic relationship had releived her from the tedium of the movie, they'd ended up having a drunken romp (luckily he was less drunk then her) which Scully thought every couple should experience, if only to know what not to do. 

* * *

After dinner the two women sat in silence. 

"So, anything in particular you want to do?" Reyes asked. 

"No" Scully mumbled, slumping towards Monica with exhaustion "I just want to get some sleep." 

Monica got a blanket for Dana and plumped the pillows on the sofa for her. The blanket was covered in a zig-zag type native american pattern. Her mother had given it to her after Monica recovered from her car accident earlier that year. When she returned to the kitchen, Dana was snoring quietly, head resting on the wooden table. Monica carried her to the sofa carefully and kissed her forehead softly, leaving her to sleep. 

Monica decided to go to bed. She retreated to her room, stripped off, and slumped onto the mattress, exhausted. 

* * *

2:12AM 

Monica was awakened by the sound of her door opening. She fumbled for the gun on her nightstand. 

"Who's there?" she yelled, pointing her handgun in the vague direction of the door. 

"It's just me." 

"God, Dana, you scared me. Is something wrong?" Monica asked. 

"I woke up, and it was like the first night Mulder and I were together, I fell asleep on his couch and he covered me with his Navajo blanket. I thought I was back there, that if I got up and went to his room he would be there to hold me. Then it hit me, Mulder's g...g...g--" 

"Shhhh" Monica interrupted. "You can stay here Dana, I'm here to look after you." 

Dana crawled in beside Monica. She leaned her head towards Monica's chest, about to use it as a pillow, when she realized Monica wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"I can put something on if you'd like" said Monica. 

"I don't mind" whispered Dana "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." 

As the redhead spoke, her breath tickled Monica's nipples. _Don't get horny_ Monica repeated to herself. But try as she might, the combination of being naked in bed with an almost-naked Dana, and the fact that Dana's every move added to her arousal was too much to bear. 

* * *

Somehow, Monica managed to sleep, though her dreams were filled with hot autopsy room encounters, with the enigmatic Dr Scully of course. When she awoke, she was spooned up behind Dana, one arm thrown protectively around her torso, hand resting against her stomach where the robe had come untied. 

"What time is it?" Dana groaned. 

"Early" Monica whispered, right into Dana's ear. 

"That tickles" she giggled. 

"Do you want me to move?" Monica asked, closing her eyes again. 

"No, you don't have to. It feels good to be held" Dana answered. 

Monica stroked Dana's stomach. 

"Lower" Dana whispered, interlocking her fingers in Monica's and guiding her. 

"Turn around" said Monica. She looked Dana in the eye, their faces only inches apart. "Do you really want this Dana? Do you want a relationship with me? I know how good you and Mulder are together, and I don't want to spoil that, but I think I love you, and if it were only about sex it would break my heart." 

"I want you Monica. I love Mulder, but he's not here now, I don't know when or if he will be. But you're here, and I think I could love you too." 

Monica leant in for a long, slow kiss. She let Scully's hand guide her, over her nipples, stomach, and finally into the wet heat between her legs. 

Scully's head fell back and her mouth gaped. Monica planted kisses down her neck and chest, before using her tongue on Dana's clit, in combination with her manual strokes. 

"Mooonica" Dana moaned. 

Monica withdrew her fingers and cupped Dana's ass, pulling her cunt as close to her face as possible and letting her mouth take over the work. 

Dana's eyes clamped shut and she started panting faster, until another moan interrupted "God, Monica." As she came, one hand flitted across her nipples, and the other clutched Monica's hair. 

Dana pulled Monica from under the covers and collapsed against her, recovering her breath. She kissed Monica's collarbone wetly and lay her head back against the brunette's chest. 

Dana placed her leg between Monica's and elicited a gasp of pleasure. As Monica rocked against Dana's thigh, the redhead showered her breasts with kisses, then her face and neck, and finally her mouth. After Monica came, Dana slept against her chest. 

* * *

Winnie stumbled out of the bed in her trailer, which was conveniently parked in the RV park across from Agent Reyes' loft. 

She made herself a cup of coffee and put a new tape in the VCR. She put the other one in a spare VCR and turned on her TV. Instead of the ho-hum footage she expected on the first night, she had images of Scully showering in Agent Reyes' bathroom. 

Winnie replaced the tape in the bedroom VCR and watched the footage from the previous night. At about 10 past 2, Agent Scully had come into Agent Reyes' room. Then, at about 5, they had started to touch each other. Winnie smiled and watched the scene over and over. 

"Looks like I'm not the only lipstick lesbian Agent Dogget has to deal with." 

The End....until I get to writing a sequel. 

* * *

"Whatever it takes" - The Lone Gunmen 

"If I walked in on Gillian Anderson doing the wild thing, I'd join in." - Yours Truly, while watching "Never Again" 

Scully/Reyes Slasher 

Winnie's Slashfic - http://scully4mulder.tvheaven.com/fanficindex.htm 

My blog - http://gillians_gal.blogspot.com/   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Winnie


End file.
